Percy Jackson NOT Songfics
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: I started doing some NOT songfics stories that follow events or meanings of songs and decided to start grouping them together. Just a bunch of one-shots based off of songs. Mostly going to be Annabeth and Percy, but some other people will be mentioned or be the main focus for one or two. I am taking requests for songs and scenes.
1. Whatever Happened to You?

**So many one shots….But I have to say, they are so much more fun to write than a multi chapter stories. And now, I'm going to start a collection of one shots to make it easier to find them when I add new ones. So if it's one of my NOT songfics, it'll be group with the rest. I figured it would be easier for y'all…Anyway I am taking requests. If you want a song, tell me the name and artists and you'll get a shout out for that after I write it. Or if you want a scene but can't find a song to match it, just tell me when and where and I'll get the perfect song! Enjoy and review. Whatever Happened to You by Every Avenue.**

I love Annabeth. And no, I'm not afraid to admit that, even if I am a guy. I mean, the girl saved my butt too many times to count, has seen every bad trait of me, and still likes me. Sure I was a Seaweed Brain, but even I had my limits. Who would be stupid enough to throw that away?

I frowned as I laid back into my bed; Luke did. Everyone else forgave him after what he did, and I myself was caught up in the moment too and went along with it, but all he put us through couldn't be forgotten.

In my head, things went like this: Evil was like his new pills and it gave him some cheap thrills. Who could enjoy torturing demigods like himself? No one goes from that to a savior of Olympus. I may have given him that knife, but I was out of options. And the only reason I didn't make a big deal afterwards was because I was glad Annabeth and I made it out alive. The guy was crazy. I wondered if he ever made bets with others to see who would die first. That would be something entertaining to him right? See who died first at their precious camp.

I buried my face into my pillow. What was I thinking? This wasn't right. He was the reason we were all alive now. But we were like his lab rats in that maze. He put us on a goose chase and won. How could ever ignore that?

My emotions were running around the same things again. Things that happened that seemed so long ago. It was like a continuous circle. I wasn't one to hold a grudge, but he betrayed us and it still hurt me. The guy did try to kill me on a few occasions after all. Maybe it was because my fatal flaw is loyalty and it rubbed me wrong when people couldn't be loyal.

I tried to quiet and thoughts and go to sleep. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of Annabeth. Man, that girl could kiss. And tonight, she seemed so happy. It was like nothing happened. It was almost as if losing Luke didn't hurt her. I rolled over and grumbled, why was this bothering me so much? I just wanted some sleep after today.

"Percy!" No, that voice….my eyes shot open, and standing at the foot of my bed was Luke Castellan. He was in a white t-shirt, flip flops and blue jeans. My teeth clenched, and I couldn't help but wonder if I was in some messed up dream.

"Luke." I replied with a snap. I was trying to reach for Riptide without causing him to notice. I didn't want to find out what his intentions were unarmed.

"I don't have much time, Perce," He smiled grimly and ran a hand through his short hair, "Time doesn't wait; I've learned that the hard way."

My lower body was tangled in my sheets and I could help but realize that would slow me down if I needed to attack. But as I examined Luke, things seemed different. His smile was genuine. His scar didn't seem menacing and his blue eyes were bright and mischievous, like so many of his siblings'. He seemed normal.

"You're probably wondering why I am here, in spirit," He lost his smile and sighed, "The gods thought it was best to send me to you to patch things up. You know, make amends. They felt some tension in you and were concerned about it leading to drastic measures. You know how Athena is. Once she gets an idea in her head, everyone has to follow." He smiled and laughed as if we were best friends. I didn't recognize the face in front of me. I was used to being grimaced at and observed as an enemy.

"Luke, I am the same as I was when I was younger," I began, choosing my words carefully so I wouldn't get angered, "I never changed with the lines on my face. I'm still the person you knew. Whatever happened to you?" My fists clenched with my last words. My emotions and inner turmoil were clouding my thoughts.

My anger boiled up at the pits of my stomach as Luke sat down on a chair across from my bunk. He put his face in his hands, "Percy, you don't see it, but you did change. But you changed in the ways I wished I would've. You changed for the better as I did for the worse."

"You know you had a chance," I finally stood up with a scowl plastered on my face, "You had the world in your hands at this camp. You could've had it all if you'd have got your shit straight." I was on a roll. I could feel my face heating up and my body shaking. His head hung low as if ashamed, "You went off the deep end and left your friends who drowned in sorrow. You left Annabeth!" I was screaming. My eyes were narrowed and I was tense.

"Is this what it's about Percy? Is it about Annabeth?" he picked his head up but remained standing. His eyes reflected misery, but he deserved it, "I know you love each other! You two fought the same fight, and she stood by your side. You did the same for her too. But I couldn't stick around and crumble, Percy." He sighed, "This was never meant for me. I was bitter. I was angry. I felt abandoned."

I sat down on my bed, consumed in memories. The water from my dad's fountain was running, now trying to soothe me. Tyson fixed it after my horrible dream that winter. I was a bit grateful now. Water always made me feel better, "Yes that is what this is about! Annabeth was your family. You abandoned her. And she was devastated. How could you do that?"

"I did a lot of wrong things, Percy, and I'm not proud of it. I wish I could take it back, for all the people that died and suffered. But in a way, I'm glad it all happened. You and Annabeth got close, and now you two are together. You found a brother through it all. You learned why loyalty is so important. Percy you aren't the same as you were when you were younger. You grow up well. And I hope you can be happy now with Annabeth."

I looked at him funny. How could all of that happen from his one bad decision? "I'm asking for your forgiveness, Percy. I know I don't deserve it but, I need it. And from what I hear about forgiveness, it really helps the other person too. I don't want you to be bitter and spiteful like me. Be happy, Perce. I bet Annabeth would really beat you into shape if you weren't."

I smiled with him that time. Annabeth would kill me if I took advantage of this opportunity, "Yeah, Luke, it might take some time for it to fully happen, but I forgive you." My eye twitched as I said it. I still wasn't about to be all buddy-buddy with him. I was still upset.

He nodded he stood up. Our height was almost even now. I had never got the chance to notice that. Luke held out his hand. I stared at it for a minute and went along with it. I shook his hand, "Thanks Percy, for everything. Especially for standing by Annabeth, she really needed you. And she still does."

"I'll be here until she makes me leave," I laughed and stepped back from our handshake.

Luke put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a shove, "Take care of her; she will kill you without a second thought. Bye Percy."

"Yeah I'll do that. Bye Luke."

He shimmered and disappeared. I sat back on my bed and got under my sheets. I was cold. I couldn't believe what just happened. That was the Luke I knew before the evil. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Whatever happened to you, Luke?

**That was requested by PARAMOREROCKS and I have to say, I love that song, and really enjoyed writing this. Tell me what y'all think!**


	2. In The Mourning

**It's three in the morning and I was texting my best friend and we found this song: In the Mourning by Paramore (I have a bit of an addiction to this band if you hadn't noticed). And I recently lost a family member I was very close to: my grandmother, who raised me and made me into the person I am today. So Grandma, these stories go out to you, you inspired me to chase my dream, and that I will. You can play your piano in heaven as I write them. So enjoy and review y'all. And for future reference, mourning is used properly. If you listen to the song, you'll understand she is saying through her mourning, she will rise. And despite ancient Greek customs, Percy will be buried in the ground for it to match the song.**

Percy, my love, you escaped like a runaway train, off the tracks and down again. I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled up into myself. I wanted to lie down in our bed but I knew it wouldn't be the same. It would only feel empty and cold. I wouldn't feel my lover's arms wrap around me as they did for fifteen years. I felt warm tears race down my face. My heart's beating like a steamboat's tugging: strong, loud, and fast. The only problem was Percy's was not doing the same. All that burden was on my shoulders.

I hiccupped from my constant crying and wrapped myself in our sheets. They smelled of him. I couldn't help but relive every memory of him, since he collapsed on the porch of the Big House. Ever quest, kiss and laugh played through my head as did ever hurt, hug and cry.

Now, there's nothing but times that's wasted without Percy. Everything I do now is vain without him. Nothing is going to compare. Words that have no backbone will flow from my mouth. I'll never get to let the name 'Percy' roll off my tongue with ease ever again. My words wouldn't have the same meaning.

Can they hear my echoes fading? It seems the whole world's waiting for that. They're all waiting for my echoed words to cease and new ones to come out. But will that ever happen? In the mourning, I'll rise. In the mourning, I'll let you die, Percy. In the mourning, all my worry…

…..

…Didn't go away. We were to bury Percy today. I would see him one last time today. And I would have to say goodbye.

I hung my head low as Chiron conducted the service. Percy… his name was mentioned so many times. It brought such a hurt to my chest. A fire burned in my stomach. I yearned for him to come back to me and to call me a Wise Girl. I wanted him to hold me one last time, run his hand through my now graying hair, and kiss my forehead. I wanted to wake up one last time in his arms. I bit back a sob, drawing blood from my chapped lips. I told myself that my time for mourning was to come to an end with today. But this cursed love I was abandoned with wouldn't let me forget him.

In a selfish moment, I wished he would've accepted immortality. I wish he was a god on Olympus. I never wanted this day to come. But he was so unselfish. He wanted better for all the demigods. He made a promise. And that's what drew me so much closer to him: his loyalty and unselfishness. He was so unlike me in some ways.

It was time to pay our last respects. Poseidon came and put a comforting hand on my back. Sally had passed a couple years ago. His hurt from that was still fresh in his heart as well as mine. Sally was the mother figure I longed to have. I was sad about losing her, but that paled in comparison to this.

I bent down and kissed Percy's cold forehead, "I'll always love you, Percy, you're still my Seaweed Brain." I felt fresh tears break free as I left Poseidon to his last goodbyes. Surprisingly, Aphrodite came and held my hand. Maybe with her being the love goddess, she could understand the hurt I was going through. Yet, through this whole time, I never cursed her giving me his love only for it to be taken away. I was glad to know it for any length of time.

As we gathered around the gravesite, I was asked to say some parting words. Athena assured me with a soft nod. She was shedding a few tears as well, probably ashamed of her earlier behavior because he had proved himself worthy throughout the years.

"Percy, you were the greatest hero I'd ever knew, and I'm sure that extends well past our lifetime. And right now, it takes all my strength not to dig you up, from the ground in which you lay. You were the biggest part of me, you were the greatest thing and now you're just a memory to let go of. And I think everyone here would agree that it's a shame under which circumstances you died. You were loyal to this camp and everyone to it. You sacrificed yourself to save a young child's life. And that's the person I knew. Sadly, your sacrifice for our daughter means she will never know you. I love you, Percy. Thank you for waiting for me in Elysium. You finally get to reunite with our friends. Goodbye Percy Jackson."

….

I walked to his grave alone. It's been twenty years. It seemed too long for me. But I knew my time was coming soon. I had started getting sick too often, I had broken too many bones, and I had long ago lost the will to live I had so long ago. Aging hadn't been kind to me.

I sat down beside his old grave. The sun was setting, making the scene all the more intimate for me. My mind wandered back to all those sunsets on the beach, "Percy, I've been afraid of changing since you died because I built my life around you. This time it's bolder, the children got older, and I'm getting older soon. I've had some scares but this time it's real. I'll be there soon, Percy. I've climbed a mountain to get here, saw my reflection in its snow covered hills and now the landslide is bringing me down. I'm done here. I'm ready to see you again. And we can finally be together for the rest of time. In the mourning, I'll rise.

….

I smiled when I saw him. We were eighteen again. We were young and our eyes were filled with love. The best part is: we were at the Isle of the Blest. It turns out, we had lived two other previous lives and achieved Elysium in them too. The best part, Hades told me himself (as a message from Aphrodite) that we had found each other in every life, which was a rare occurance.

But I didn't think of that. I didn't think of the pain I endured without my love. I didn't worry about my children and grandchildren I had to leave. Percy was in front of me for the first time in twenty long years.

"Annabeth," he breathed lightly, staring at me with his beautiful green eyes I so desperately missed.

"Percy," I replied. But I couldn't contain myself. I ran straight into his arms and made myself content there.

In the mourning, all my sorry…

**I think it was pretty good even if it was sad. But I think it just strengthens all the Percabeth in a story! Review!**


	3. She is Love

**Can anyone say happy chapter? I can! I heard this song today and I was like… story time! So without further ado: She is Love by Parachute. My sappy, pointless, excuse for a one-shot. But it is pretty sweet…I love Percy!**

I've been beaten down. It's true. Being a demigod, it happens. You can't win them all. Actually, you just loose most of them. I've been kicked around, mainly by the Ares cabin, and the people who hate me (Which really amazed me because I'm so loveable). But she, Annabeth, takes it all for me. Well she helps me up and beats the crap out of everyone for me while I recover. I mean, what's the use of having a girlfriend if she can't bash some heads every now and then? And by that I mean on a regular basis.

Annabeth and I have been through a lot and I lost my faith in my darkest days. Life is never easy and there is way too much to doubt. But she makes me want to believe. She always gives me some hope to coast off of.

Annabeth is amazing. And I'm thinking all this as we lie on the couch in our newly bought apartment. Being newlywed messes with your head. All you can think about is that person. It's like seeing them for the first time again. It's like living for the first time. And I was living it up. And living it up consisted of us being lazy, kissing and other various declarations of love.

While we were dating, I had my ways, but they were all in vain. I am a guy after all. But she waited patiently. I was a Kelp Brain and she knew it. But it was all the same. She still loved me; well she made fun of me and kissed me. If that isn't love, then I don't really know what is.

I had plenty of pride and shame to go around. I had my ups and downs and I had my perks and drawbacks, as did she. But somehow, through it all, she put me on my feet. And I began to disregard her faults and only notice her greatness.

When my world slows down, she's here. I remember her taking that knife for me. Nothing could compare to the feeling that arose in the pits of my stomach then. I had been to the Underworld, but even that paled next to this fear. I was so afraid of losing her. I was afraid of her dying because of my mortal weakness that was located on my back. And I was grateful she was in my arms now.

I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head against my chest. Her blonde hair scattered across us and her grey eyes closed giving her a look of peace. She is beautiful. She is love. Everything about her is….no there's no word to describe her with justice.

She sighed as I kissed the top of her head, "I could really get used to this."

I laughed shortly; watching her rise and fall with the movement of my chest, "What, me not talking or you being lazy?" she kissed my shoulder and trailed her hand down my stomach.

"I am not lazy, Perseus Jackson," she corrected me in a sharp voice, "And I would've ripped your tongue out long ago if I minded you talking."

I brushed some hair out her face so I could meet her now open eyes, "Is that supposed to make me feel better, Mrs. Jackson?"

She smiled. It was her smile she only reserved for me. Her eyes crinkled slightly and her lips slowly drew up to reveal her perfect teeth, "I think it means to shut up before I change my mind."

I gave her my crooked smile I knew she couldn't resist. One time, a girl from her cabin told me Annabeth loved it or something, so now whenever I wanted to win; I smiled that way, "I'm flattered! They call that love, you know?"

She sat up, pulling me up with her so my back rested on the armrest and she leaned against me, "That must be a figment of your imagination because I'm the daughter of the goddess of knowledge and I've never heard of such a thing." She was being really sarcastic now, which meant she was in a good mood. Most people wouldn't understand that and would ask me why I put up with that all the time. All I know is: she is all I need. And I told them that too.

"Really? I'm disappointed, I expected more of a know-it-all Wise Girl," I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. She moaned slightly as I back away.

"You know, I am willing to learn," she pulled my face down to hers to kiss me again.

"What do you know, I am a great teacher with this love thing," I laughed and kissed her again, "And I think class starts in that bedroom over there." I tilted my head in the direction of our bedroom with a small smile.

She pulled away from me to laugh and stare at me in disbelief. Annabeth buried her face in the crook of my neck and continued to giggle. "There's no joking around in class!" I joined in with her laughter and twisted one of her golden curls around my finger, "That means you have to go to the principal's office, that is also in the bedroom. I'll even escort you there!" I figured this was way too good of an opportunity to pass up. Normally, she would get mad and tell me to shut up, but today, she was playing along.

"I'm never going to let you be a school teacher, Percy," but she was the one to initiate our next kiss.

"I don't see you complaining," I mumbled against her lips. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and her grey eyes fluttered open to meet mine. Her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I'm also not a young school girl with a pissed off dad," she leaned down and skimmed my lips with hers, "Does complaining mean I get extra time in the principal's office?" I kissed the side of her mouth softly. She was using my own tactics against me. I smiled against her mouth. I love her so much. I knew even if the stars burned out, she would be here.

…..

I was glad Aphrodite put us through hell with our relationship early on. It really made a difference now. Everything now, even the biggest problem, was only like a speed bump for us. Nothing hindered our love. Not even her announcement a few months later:

_Annabeth sat on the bed next to me. Her eyes were wide I could only assume was fear. She had been distant the past few days and I confronted her about it a few moments ago, "What's wrong, Annabeth?"_

_ "Percy," he voice was unsteady, which was very uncharacteristic of her, "it's kind of something important, but…"_

_ "You can tell me," I promised her. We were sitting cross-legged across from each other. She was having a hard time meeting my eyes._

_ "I'm pregnant," she choked word out with much strain, "We're going to be parents."_

_ I was frozen for a second. Pregnancy is never something easy for a guy to comprehend in a few seconds and be happy about. Pregnancy normally meant grumpy wife and a crying baby later on._

_ But I smiled and pulled her into a hug with the biggest smile on my face. Annabeth and I never talked about starting a family though I'm sure she thought of it often. But that didn't mean I did. I knew nothing of being a father, "This poor kid is going to be stuck with us." _

Two kids and fifteen years later, I still swear we are the same teenagers stuck in our fantasy world of love. Sometimes, I really forget what it was like to be young. To go around with a gusto and enthusiasm I was beginning to lack.

But, Annabeth was still my love. She was the mother of my children. She was my world. Everything she did reminded me that I didn't deserve her even on my best days. But that's what love is. It's knowing someone isn't good enough, but accepting them anyways. Love was knowing someone's faults, but looking past them to see all the great things they possessed.

Annabeth was love.

**So it was a little short…but I liked it. It made me smile (which is a pretty good accomplishment!) so review and tell me what y'all thought. I am open to requests and criticisms. Thanks for reading!**


	4. She Will Be Loved

**I have no idea what inspired me to write this. I've also come to notice I write much better stories when they are sad and stuff. What a bummer. I'm still working on a request for another one but hey, I can't write them all at one time. And thank y'all for the reviews and favorites! Y'all are amazing! Now, for one of my all time favorite songs: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. And just for the record, the things that happen in my story don't have to make sense or have a reason. I'm an author and that gives me the right to do whatever the heck I want with a story. Kidding…**

Annabeth has remained to this day the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Though she was the queen of beauty, she was only eighteen, as was I. Eighteen was a hard age for us. Monsters seemed to attack more often and more aggressively. It really sucked because eighteen was the age we wanted to become freer. Being stuck with your parents your entire life isn't an attractive idea.

Despite how perfect I make Annabeth seem, she had some trouble with herself. Annabeth was hard on herself. Rebuilding Olympus had proven to be a great success for her, but now, everything in her life had seemed to pale in comparison. I guess I could understand that. Once you do something amazing, it raises your standards of happiness, but life sucked. Now, Annabeth had great expectations out of life, and it had failed to meet them.

Despite her unhappiness, I was there to help her. But she always belonged to someone else. Scratch that, she belonged to something else: Pride. It was her fatal flaw for a reason. She was so proud of her accomplishments that she had herself up on a pedestal, but even the greatest architect couldn't build one to support her. It all crumbled as life went on. She was displeased and her pride was always telling her she could do better; after all, she had before.

Unfortunately, all these circumstances led to strife in our relationship. I loved Annabeth to death, but her pride stopped her from opening up and letting me in. Those kinds of feelings really put a kink in the flow of a relationship. It led to many fights. Actually, we pretended to argue a lot before, but now, it was real. Her own turmoil was affecting me, but she was the one who left.

All I could do was drive for miles and miles. I didn't understand her at all. Her own problems became mine. And when they became mine…well I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with the whole support thing. I not the brightest light on the Christmas tree if you know what I mean. Now, all I could do was drive and think. It wasn't a very good combination because my thoughts held Annabeth alone. She had walked out before, mainly to just clear her head for a few hours, but I think she meant it this time.

_"Just leave me alone, Percy."_

Hearing her voice in my head brought on a new wave of hurt. How could you leave the person you love alone? It was probably the stupidest thing I had ever heard.

_I saw the disappointment and hurt in her eyes, "Things just aren't the same anymore. I'm sorry I brought you into it."_

She had been talking about our relationship. Personally, I could never get bored with her. We could sit in an empty room together and I would be pleased to just stare at her. But Annabeth wasn't the most content person, in case you hadn't picked that up yet.

I caught the remnants of the last lightning strike looming in the lit clouds as thunder boomed. Great, I just _love_ the rain. I sighed as it began to pour.

The wind was blowing my car around the road and I was the point where I couldn't see ten feet in front of my car. Stupid Zeus, he was probably working under Aphrodite's orders, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I messed up!" I yelled up at the sky. Actually, none of it was my fault if you thought about it. I was the one making an effort here. But I would gladly take the blame if it brought her back.

"Damn it," I grumbled and pulled to the side of the road. I guess I would just wait for the weather to clear up enough to drive. I looked out my window then proceeded to bang my head against the steering wheel. I was in front of Annabeth's home.

….

I took this 'coincidence' as a sign from Aphrodite. I already knew she loved to interfere with my love life, but this was just a little out of line.

The corner of my mouth turned up into a lopsided grin. I may not normally be the idea guy, but I'm not going to ignore a great idea. I stepped out of my car into the pouring rain. I didn't have an umbrella and I was too busy to will myself dry. I guess there's always later for that.

I walked to the corner of the sidewalk. Annabeth always parked here. I planned on setting off her car alarm to make her come out and see me. Sure, she may not be happy at first, but it had to work. This was my last chance.

Annabeth hated people touching her car, so she got this annoying car alarm. If you touched the car with force, the alarm would go off warning you that you only had seconds to live. I took in a deep breath, brought my leg back, and give her car a good kick. The kicking part may not have been nessacary but I had to get even somehow.

The car door opened and Annabeth jumped out, "I was in the car you moron!" Her eyes reflected hurt and I knew it wasn't because I kicked her car.

"Well it made you come out didn't it?" I shrugged. I don't know how I failed to notice her in the car but I went on, "Why were you still in the car?"

"I just drove up and didn't want to get soaking wet," her eyes were downcast and her hair was soaking wet, sticking to her face. I also couldn't help but notice her clothes were doing the same. She said this as if it was something I should've known.

I smiled a little, "I could bring you inside and dry you with my powers."

She looked up through the rain, as if looking for some sort of answer, "its fine, Percy, I'll manage."

"Can't you see that I want to help you?" I stood in front of her now since she was trying to escape into her apartment. By the look on her face, I could tell she knew my question wasn't about her getting dry.

"Some things can't be helped," she sighed, "Now I'm freezing cold and soaking wet, can I please go into my apartment?"

I held my hand up signaling her to wait. The rain had not ceased yet and every time I opened my mouth, tons of water would rush in. I groaned and took her hand in mine, willing us both dry, "It's not always rainbows and butterflies, Annabeth. It's compromise that moves us along. So I have a proposition to make: Give me one more month to make you happy, and then if you still want to leave, I'll let you. But if you change your mind, I'll put everything behind us. I promise." She opened her mouth to respond, but I stopped her again, "Don't make a decision now, sleep on it. Just know, whether or not this works out, my heart's full of love and my door is always open. You can come anytime you want."

Her grey eyes studied me. I knew she was looking for some hints that I was lying or something. She was over critical sometimes, "Why are you doing this Percy?"

I looked back into her eyes with my own green ones. The rain fell around us, but it never touched us. It was pretty cool to watch, "Because I love you and I want to make you feel beautiful."

Without another word, I walked her to the door and let her walk inside still dry. I watched her go inside as the doorman spoke up, "That was awfully nice of you." I looked over. It was a very beautiful woman. Now I'm not sexist or anything, but it was the first time I had ever seen a female doorman.

"Some things need to be done," I replied simply. I was wondering why she hadn't asked why I wasn't wet from the rain but I brushed it off as the mist covering for me.

"If you want to leave her a note or message, I'll be happy to deliver it to her when she comes out."

I examined the lady. She looked to be mid thirties and had that kind of face you wished you could remember but you never could seem to place it, "I would like that."

The lady handed me a notepad and a pen. I wanted to ask why she had them on her but I figured I shouldn't question generosity.

I wrote:

_Wise Girl,_

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain if it makes you happy. And just so you know, tap on my window, knock on my door, it doesn't matter, I'll answer. I hope this makes you smile tomorrow morning when you leave for work. I know that's a rare occurrence for you but it's worth a try. (That was definitely a joke) _

_ Love,_

_ Seaweed Brain._

I smiled. Annabeth always told me I was cliché and cheesy and corny, but I never believed her until now. How much worse could I get?

"Thanks for this," I said folding up the letter and giving it to her.

"It's no probably honey, I remember my teenage years," She gave me a warm smile as I turned to leave. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe Annabeth would take me back. Maybe I wouldn't be a clueless kelp brain when I woke up. Life was full of many insecurities.

…

_Knock, knock._ I rolled off my bed and looked at the clock, it was only six thirty. Who would be up at such an ungodly hour?

I shuffled to the door still in nothing but my boxers. I passed by a mirror and couldn't help but see my hair sticking up in every direction and black circles under my eyes. This person better be easy to please because I looked like crap.

I unlocked the door and pulled it open. I don't know who I expected to see, but I sure didn't expect this: Annabeth.

She had on a smile I could only describe as broken, "I…uh?" she struggled to form coherent words.

"How about you come in?" I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes, 'and stay a while,' I added in my mind.

I held the door open for her and motioned for her to walk in. She obeyed and sat herself down on my couch. She was biting her lip and trying to get comfortable, which was obviously hard for her.

"I just came to find you and apologize," she muttered as I sat down next to her. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

I couldn't help but smile, "Well you found me."

She bowed her head in laughter, "Well you know where I hide in my car, so I had to find out where you hide out." She looked up at me and her smile disappeared, "I'm sorry, Perce. I'm such an idiot with some things." I didn't dare move closer to her in case she was still moody.

"You're not an idiot, and I knew that goodbye meant nothing at all," She always comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. It's because I know all the things that make her who she is. Who could pass that up?

She looked at me again and our eyes met. A few tears were falling down her cheeks. I gave her a shaky smile.

I held out my arms slightly, to ask silent permission to hug her, but she threw herself into my arms and held tight to my torso. If I had one thing to live for, it was to love her.

**So it was kind of sad and sweet at the same time. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to try and transform my boyfriend into Percy…if only it worked the last five times. Review and tell me what you think. I'm up to requests.**


	5. Scars & Broken

** Hey y'allI decided to try something new: a mash-up! Pretty epic right? So I'm just going to incorporate two songs into one story and see how it comes up. It's pretty original if you ask me. Songs: Scars by Papa Roach; Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee. If it turns out well, I might do a few more like this. So definitely tell me what y'all think. This is just a kind of what if thing I've been thinking about: what if Annabeth told Percy how she felt in the beginning of The Last Olympian.**

**Annabeth:**

I am broken. I am scarred. I tore my heart open to him. And he shut me out. He rejected me. Maybe it just my moment of weakness, or maybe I just care too much. Now, all I have is scars to remind me that the past I just endured is real.

Being drunk on emotions only leads you one place: down. And, emotionally, I'm wasted.

_"Percy?" I asked. We were sitting on his bed talking like old times. Lately, he's really been avoiding me because of the prophesy and the war. But I was going to fix that. I can't help him fix himself and everything that's going on in his kelp head, but I was going to try._

_ "Annabeth?" We had been sitting in silence for a while but it wasn't an awkward one. It was comfortable. Well as comfortable as silence can be._

_ "I've been thinking…." I trailed off and studied his bed spread, unable to make the words come out. I traced the patterns and tried to focus on everything but him._

_ He sat up and put on his serious face, "About?" I was a little taken back. I was expecting some sarcastic response, not an actual one. He even sounded concerned. _

_ "Well," I choked on my words. Was I really going to be able to say it? I had to; I might not get another chance. He couldn't die soon. He was supposed to. And could I really let him without saying this? _

_ "Are you okay?" he asked sitting closer, "Your shaking and your face is turning red. Are you mad?" his green eyes searched for mine but I had a hard time meeting them. If I did, I might lose all my courage._

_"No I'm not," I sighed. I was just going to have to say it, "I like you, Percy, a lot more than I should."I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My shoulders felt lighter and so did my chest. _

_ His shoulders slumped. I took him off guard. He cleared his throat and took my hand, "Look, Annabeth, I like you too but…" why did he have to say that? There must always be a catch…_

_ "But what?" my voice was strained and my eyes were blurring. He shifted so he could sit right in front of me._

_ "I'm supposed to die soon! And maybe its best you just put those feelings aside. It'll just make it hard to say…goodbye. It will make it harder for you to move on." He was still holding my hand, smoothing circles into it with his thumb. "And Nico has this crazy plan and I might not even survive that."_

_ I used my other hand to smooth the line forming between his eyebrows. Our eyes finally met. He looked broken, worse than me even. "And that's what is stopping you?"_

_ His eyes narrowed and studied me. He wouldn't respond. If he didn't want to talk… I would do something about it. I took his face in my hands and kissed him._

_ I closed my eyes as he kissed me back. One of his hands rested on my hip and the other on the back of my head in an attempt to deepen our kiss. Our lips moved together perfectly but I didn't feel happy. I should've been ecstatic that I was kissing him, but I just felt even more upset. I felt like I would be losing him even more. _

_ I sighed and pulled away, "That was just for luck." And I walked out of his cabin without once looking back._

Now, I was trying to sew my bleeding heart shut. I wanted to be completely alone and thankfully the rest of my cabin was at dinner. Right now, I think I'm just pissed he even came around a few years ago. I wished he would just go home and leave me to tend to my wounds alone. He was just making me insane…It felt like all the pain and worry he was feeling got channeled into me. I really screwed up. This was all my fault.

I laid on my back and stared at my ceiling. I couldn't help but flashback to all of our good memories, every laugh, every play fight, and it was too much for me to handle. I buried my face in my pillow and held back all my tears. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I was going to be strong. My mother didn't need love and yet, she was the smartest being alive.

The only thing that made me feel better is the thought that I tried to help him. Against my own advice, against the voice in my head nagging me not to, I did what I thought would save him from drowning. But I guess he never realized that was what I was doing because he rejected my helping hand. It was the one time I truly felt compassion for a hurting person other than myself. I made an attempt and now, that was one less thing to endure; I would never wonder 'what if.'

Sadly, he didn't understand this. But if he was going to be that way, I don't need him just like he doesn't need me.

Sorry Percy, but I've got to move on with my own life and tonight was our last stand. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to sleep off the pain. All that would be left in the morning was a healing wound. And all I would have left to remember of him would be scar.

**Percy:**

There was so much I wanted to say before she walked out. I wanted her to know that I love the way she laughs. I longed to tell her I wanted to take away all her pain and hold it high by myself along with my own.

But I shattered all that to pieces, didn't I? Maybe I get called a kelp head for a reason. I put my feet on the floor and rested my elbows on my knees. All that hope that I just shattered left me broken and lonesome.

I didn't think it was possible but I didn't feel right with her gone. And this wasn't like 'I'll talk to you tomorrow' gone. She went away for good. I know her. She wasn't going to stick around where she wasn't 'wanted'. She wouldn't be here anymore for me no matter how much I wanted to be there for her.

But I think I made the right choice; she would be with someone much better later on.

With all that out of the way, I really just wanted things to blow over. I wanted the worst to be over. And I wished we could breathe again and let out the breath we had been holding since the beginning of this war.

There was so much Annabeth and I could've done together. There's a lot we could've fought through. But now, there's still so much for me to learn and do and no one left to fight for. I didn't have the will to. Hopelessness hurt worse than any injury I endured.

For so long, I always wondered why Annabeth never opened up to anyone, even me. And the truth is, it makes you realize how broken you are when you're open for the whole world to see. I definitely don't feel strong enough for that. Maybe that was why I pushed her away.

Now, I ruined it all and it was too late to fix it all. I would probably be dying soon because of the prophesy. I would have to watch some more of my best friends die. And I would do all this without Annabeth. I would die without knowing what it was like to really be loved by someone that you loved too. If there was one person out there who could endure that hurt….I wanted their autograph and their secret because the only things I have felt lately are hurt, heartbreak, and weakness.

I'm officially broken.

**That took a little longer than I expected. And it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, I read it over and fixed it so many times that I just gave up. But I put all the work into it so I'm posting it anyway. So any advice on how to improve it? Review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Bring Me to Life

** Well, I know it's been a while but sadly, I have had writer's block and no inspiration on this story. So I'm going to write one more after this one and then I'll make this series complete. Sorry if you requested a song that I never got to but I promise I tried…but nothing worked. It's horrible I know..but if anyone wants to take my idea and do their own not songfics…by all means do it! PM me and I'll even read and review it. Anyway on with the story: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. **

The war was over. Luke was dead. Percy was alive. I was alive. That's all that really registered in my mind these days. For a daughter of Athena, that was a pretty horrible thing.

Well, something else had domain in my mind: Percy. And he never left. Luke did; after he died I had felt hurt for a while but that void was filled with Percy. The joy I felt for being alive was also replaced with Percy. Everything revolved around him now. You would think I would feel happy, but no, I was numb. The only explanation I could come up was: I missed Percy.

These past few weeks, I've been living a lie. I could put on a mask and pretend to live. But there's nothing inside. I'm frozen inside without his touch, without his love. Only he seemed to be the life among my dead. And being stuck at his school was really taking its toll.

The worst part about feeling like this is all the free space in my mind to concentrate on him more. He was only one who didn't waver under my gaze. How can he see into my eyes like open doors? How could he bid my blood to run while so many others leave me dormant? He was the only one for so many things.

Percy could save me from what I had become, I was sure of it. Sadly, I couldn't leave this school until December. That was months away. And without a soul, my spirit would be sleeping somewhere cold, colder than the weather I would be enduring in New York, until Percy could find it and lead it back home. He had to get to me before I come undone. He had to save me from the nothing I had become without him. Until then, I won't be able to wake up from my trance. Until then, I would wait for him to bring me to life.

I just hope he didn't need the same of me.

Christmas break. I'd never been so happy to leave a school. Camp was calling my name, or maybe that was just my imagination…

No, I don't think it was. I looked up at Half-Blood Hill. Something was definitely calling me, something was stirring inside me. It could only be described as desire. And it felt great to feel something again.

As I climbed past the hill, I could see Percy's cabin. And I knew he was in there, probably attempting to unpack. I could feel it. It was weird: I had felt more in the past few minutes than I had in the past few months.

I was coming out of the dark I had been kept in. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems and now my eyes got the chance to take everything in, more specifically, Percy. All this time, I couldn't believe his presence would make things better.

"Annabeth," His voice seemed to melt away all the ice around my heart. My numbness was finally receding…

"Percy," His name wasn't enough for my lips. Something inside me had woken up, and it was stronger than any desire I had felt before.

Without a moment's hesitation, my lips were on his. And he responded by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into the doorway of his cabin and closing the door. All I could think was 'save me'.

And that he did do. It was as if I was leading him down into my core, where I had become so numb and without a thought, without a voice, and without a soul, he wasn't going to let me die there. There must've been something more to him than I had originally thought because he could bring me back. And now that he knows what I'm without, he couldn't leave me. And throughout that kiss, I could feel that he thought the same.

"I see you've missed me," His voice broke the silence. I realized that we had stopped kissing already and it had been a few moments.

I opened my eyes and what I saw surprised me: Roman campers in front of me and our Greek campers behind me. Percy was wearing purple and his green eyes looked different. They held a new light that I wasn't accustomed to. Something was different. I wasn't here a moment ago. I felt like I had just skipped months of my life…and then it all came back: Percy going missing, my hunt for him, finding Jason, Leo building the ship, or trip over here… I gasped and was finally able to breathe again, "I guess you could say that." And everything did feel different now…I felt alive.

Only he could bring me to life.

**That had to be the shortest thing I've ever written. But I guess it turned out good. Tell me what y'all think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Somebody That I Used To Know

**This will be my last chapter thing. I'm moving on to write other things, blah blah blah. You know the drill. So thank y'all for all the support and requests! It was amazing! So this last chapter was a request from the dedicated Percabeth-Is-Endless. I don't think I've ever had someone review that much. Haha so thanks for that. This takes place during the fight on Mt. Tam with Thalia and Luke. Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra. And yes, I did take these two's relationship into my own hands…so sorry in advance.**

"Luke," My voice was full of pain. He wanted me to betray my friends and everyone I loved. But my voice couldn't be heard, it wouldn't come out. He couldn't hear me.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All I need is your help."

I paused at the terrible thought. My thoughts ceased for that terrible moment. I gazed at Luke, I wanted so bad to believe him. But I thought this through for a few seconds. Now and then, I think about all the times he screwed me over. It had me believing it was always something that I'd done. I don't want to live that way, reading into every word he says. I could let him go and not catch myself hung up on someone I used to know. I knew what my decision had to be, "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do," he pleaded with me, "Thalia, please. Don't make me…don't make _him_ destroy you."

Percy looked at me and Zoë. It wouldn't be so bad to die with my friends like this. I could see the same thought behind their eyes. "Now," Percy said. Together we charged.

I don't know what the rest did during the entire battle, but I went straight for Luke. My shield made his dragon-women body guards flee in terror and drop the coffin. He was all alone. Though he looked sick, he could still move like the Luke I knew. He snarled and attacked me with his sword. When his sword met my shield, lightning erupted between us.

"You didn't have to cut me off, Luke," I said through clenched teeth. I pressed him harder and he tried to ignore what I was saying.

"You can go make out like it never happened with someone else," Luke spat. He swung his sword again to be met by my shield. "You act like that we were nothing after that kiss."

I jabbed my spear at him but he dodged it, "I don't even need your love. It was one kiss. We were both so young and confused." One night, we were on the run and Annabeth fell asleep early, leaving us alone. We talked and before we knew it, we kissed. I was turned into a pine tree a few weeks later. "You treated me like a stranger after that! It felt so rough. You drove me away." I hit him with my shield, channeling all my anger.

"Now and then I think of when we were together like that, like that time when you said you felt so happy you could die," He swung his sword for extra emphasis. I reflected his attack. I told him that after we kissed. It was true then.

"I told myself that you were right for me," I admitted with a terrible laugh and jab of my spear. Our fighting was going pretty slow due to our conversation but our anger was quickly changing that. "But I felt so lonely in your company. That was love, Luke, and it's an ache I still remember." A lone tear traced my dirty face. "Yield!" I pushed my shield towards him with my voice loud. Our conversation was low before but now my anger was besting me, "You can never beat me, Luke!"

"We'll see, my old friend," He laughed as he continued to attack me. "You know, you can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end." He said the last part with barred teeth and narrowed eyes. "It's always the end, isn't it Thalia?" I let another tear fall. Things were always ending for us, our family.

"So when you found that we could not make sense," I thought aloud while still attacking him, "You said we could still be friends. What happened to that?" I shook with laughter. I was going mad. "But I'll admit I was glad it was over. You've always been a monster, Luke!"

His eyes held so much anger and hurt. They weren't the blue eyes I knew, "You died." His voice was so low I almost missed it over the sounds of lightning and fighting.

"You didn't have to stoop so low," I back Luke up to the edge of the cliff. Tears stung my eyes and Luke had a bloody slash across his chest that I didn't remember giving him, "Now it's my turn."

He lunged at me and I slammed into him with my shield. His sword went flying into some rocks. I moved my spear to his throat.

"Well?" he asked. Fear laced his voice but it gave me no satisfaction. I was too angry for that.

"Don't kill him!" Annabeth's panicked voice sounded behind me.

"He's a traitor," I said as calmly as possible to her. "A traitor!" I yelled.

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded with me. The girl had a soft spot the size of Texas for Luke and that was really getting in the way. "To Olympus. He'll be useful."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. He knew what I wanted and his next suggestion was not it at all, "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please you dad?"

I hesistated. Did he have to do this to his friends? It's like us collecting his records, getting him together and him changing his number and running away. I guess that I don't need that though. And neither did Annabeth. We deserved better. We were promised family!

And because of my indecision, he made a grab for my spear. I was so lost in thought I relied on my instincts. "NO!" Annabeth yelled behind me. But it was too late. I kicked him away. He lost his balance, terror was all over his face, and he fell. Annabeth made an odd noise, like her voice got stuck in her throat. She had to get over him like I had. He wasn't coming back. He wasn't our Luke anymore.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know," I whispered.

**Hope it wasn't too bad. I've never tried my hand with their characters. So yeah I added some complications to their relationship and stuff but was it too OOC? Nah, I didn't think so. So I hope you guys liked this little series thing of mine. I enjoyed writing it. So go check out some of my other stories, I posted one for Avatar if you're into that. And um, again thanks for all the reviews and favorites! **


End file.
